Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme
by ByaRenFangirl
Summary: Beaucoup de gens ont tendance à l'oublier : Kau a certes tout d'un chien, d'une machine, d'un objet, cependant, on ne lui a pas enlevé sa capacité à penser comme un humain. Arbitro x Kau, warnings : glauquitude morale extrême, et lemon peu détaillé qui sert seulement d'arrière plan, mais qui est tout de même assez cru. Ecrit à partir de l'anime uniquement.


Bon, première fois que je m'attaque au fandom Togainu no Chi, et une des rares fois que je sortirai du fandom Bleach !

Avant de lire : JE N'AI PAS JOUÉ AU JEU ! (D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait comment faire fonctionner la version avec le patch anglais proposée par Fuwanovel… :D) Je n'ai vu que l'anime, du coup il peut y avoir beaucoup d'incohérences : je développe le personnage de Kau, mais je me base seulement sur ce qui est dans l'anime et je brode autour : on ne sait de lui que son statut de chien/esclave sexuel d'Arbitro, rien de plus, ni ses pensées, ni son passé, rien. S'il y a quelque chose en plus sur le personnage dans le jeu, je ne pourrai donc pas en tenir compte. Il en est de même pour les autres personnages dont je parle.

Donc, puristes du jeu, abstenez-vous ou soyez indulgent(e)s et aidez-moi plutôt à faire fonctionner ce jeu svp ! TwT

Si vous voulez une musique de fond, c'est le thème d'Arbitro de l'anime (je sais pas s'il en a un dans le jeu), ça se trouve facilement sur Youtube :) Si vous avez pas la flemme de recopier (merci au site qui empêche le copier-coller xD) ou que vous ne trouvez pas, rajoutez «/watch?v=eDT0zfoiALY » après l'adresse de Youtube :) Et mettez-le en boucle en remplaçant « youtube » par « youtuberepeat » dans l'url de la vidéo ! (Si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime, je doute que la musique ait le même effet, mais bon.)

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_« Kau. », retentit la voix nasillarde et haute-perchée de son maître dans l'une des vastes pièces de son château. Le dénommé Kau leva la tête instantanément. Un instant après avoir saisi l'ordre, il se dirigea, à quatre pattes comme à son habitude, vers Arbitro._

Pourquoi était-il aussi docile avec lui ? Beaucoup auraient pensé qu'il s'agissait de la peur des représailles, surtout lorsqu'on savait jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre le sadisme de son propriétaire. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait alors pas d'une punition, ce dernier, en plus d'avoir orné son torse d'une gigantesque cicatrice en forme de croix et de six anneaux lui transperçant la peau, lui avait supprimé ses yeux et ses cordes vocales, le coupant ainsi du monde, privé de la vue et de la parole. Kau n'était à présent plus que le chien d'Arbitro, une simple machine à exécuter ses ordres et lui servant à satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles.

Cependant, même si les ordres qui lui étaient donnés étaient indiscutables, il gardait une conscience. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et les conséquences que ses actes pouvaient avoir. Son intelligence restait celle d'un humain, et non celle d'un chien. Bien que cela paraissait logique, beaucoup de gens s'en seraient étonnés. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer. Personne n'avait jamais vu son regard. Les gens ne pouvaient pas l'imaginer réfuter un ordre, dire « non ». On ne savait pas si dans son regard toujours dissimulé par un bandeau on trouverait une lueur de dégoût, d'insolence, de rébellion ou des sourcils froncés. Cependant, personne ne pensait à ces détails, et, bien qu'à la première rencontre il était perturbant de voir un humain agir de la sorte, on finissait par inconsciemment se figurer qu'il n'avait pas d'âme.

_Kau posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Arbitro, et attendit. Celui-ci commença à lui caresser la tête._

Que pouvait bien penser Kau de sa situation ? A sa rencontre avec Arbitro, il l'avait détesté. Lorsqu'il était venu s'inscrire à l'Igra y voyant une possibilité de se sortir de la pauvreté et qu'il avait pénétré dans ce château pour la première fois. Les statues et tableaux de mauvais goût dans chaque recoin. L'air lubrique et le sourire malsain avec lesquels Arbitro l'avait reluqué. Cela l'avait dégoûté, mais il était aussitôt reparti avec ses cinq plaques en main et s'était consacré au « jeu ». Mais Arbitro s'était arrangé afin que les Punishers lui rapportent ce jeune homme pour lequel il avait développé une fascination toute nouvelle. Il avait tenté de s'échapper, de riposter, mais rien n'y fit. Laissé seul avec Arbitro, c'est là que celui-ci lui avait fait subir les pires sévices. Tortures, viols, humiliations, Arbitro se déchargeait de tous ses désirs et fantasmes les plus tordus sur lui. Cela allait de le forcer à agir tel un animal jusqu'à lui infliger les rapports sexuels les plus sauvages, en passant par des souffrances corporelles gratuites. Les premières fois qu'Arbitro l'avait pris, il avait ressenti une insoutenable douleur ainsi qu'un fort sentiment de répulsion. C'est à cette époque qu'Arbitro avait également décidé d'en faire une « œuvre d'art » : selon son esthétique personnelle, ou plutôt selon son esprit retors, cribler son tronc de trous afin d'y implanter des boucles de fer ou le laisser presque à l'agonie des heures durant après lui avoir ouvert l'abdomen pour y laisser une marque indélébile faisaient partie de ses critères de beauté. Cependant, Kau n'avait pas cédé à la folie. A l'incompréhension, aux larmes, aux cris et à la rage, oui, mais il avait conservé son intellect, sa volonté et sa dignité. Il n'avait pas non plus accepté ce nom, « Kau », que son tortionnaire lui avait donné. Ce dernier se trouvait forcé de le garder attaché ou enfermé constamment s'il ne voulait pas qu'il tente une fuite, une rébellion, ou un acte de suicide.

_Kau releva la tête vers Arbitro, produisant le seul son qu'il était capable d'émettre à présent, un son à la limite entre gémissement et soupir, en passant par le grognement, ou le ronronnement aurait-on pu dire si quelqu'un – autre que Gunji – considérait Kau comme un chat. Un filet de bave se mit à couler du côté droit de ses lèvres, le mors ne lui permettant pas de déglutir correctement._

_« Allons allons, laisse-toi faire, que je t'enlève ça. »_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, Arbitro attendit que Kau s'immobilise entièrement avant de lui enlever ce qui le restreignait. « L'animal » fit machinalement quelques mouvements de mâchoire, mastiquant dans le vide, afin de se mettre à l'aise, et put enfin avaler sa salive._

_« Et bien, qu'attends-tu, Kau...? »_

_Connaissant les habitudes de son maître, Kau savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait. Sans s'attarder, il se servit de ses deux mains bien humaines pour lui défaire sa ceinture._

Kau n'avait jamais eu l'intention de capituler. Cependant, la seule chose que voulait Arbitro, c'était un bel animal docile. Lorsqu'il en eut assez des yeux emplis de mépris et des injures incessantes du jeune homme, il prit la décision de lui arracher les yeux ainsi que ses cordes vocales, bien qu'il appréciait entendre ses cris de douleur et de désespoir. Kau ne détesta jamais autant Arbitro que lorsqu'il lui enleva la lumière du soleil et sa capacité à s'exprimer. Mais il ne put même pas crier sa rage ou voir l'air satisfait du chef de Vischio. Une fois le bandeau rajouté sur ce qui avaient été des yeux et le mors coincé entre les dents, Arbitro était certain de ne plus jamais voir Kau faire ce qui lui déplaisait tant. Il avait même trouvé que cela lui allait mieux ainsi, d'un point de vue purement esthétique. Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Kau avait continué à vouloir s'enfuir de plus belle. Quelle ne fut pas sa honte quand « son maître » l'amena pour la première fois se promener à travers Toshima en le forçant à se déplacer tel un animal, à quatre pattes et tenu en laisse, dans l'accoutrement fort peu habillé qu'il était forcé de porter jour et nuit. Le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait perdu et ses plus importantes capacités physiques annihilées, il ne lui restait que peu d'options. S'il tentait encore une fois de s'enfuir, Arbitro aurait été capable de lui sectionner les membres. La dernière possibilité qu'il lui restait était de tenter de tromper la vigilance de l'ennemi. Ainsi, sur plusieurs semaines, ou plusieurs mois, ou peut-être même plus d'un an – il n'en savait rien, il n'avait plus qu'une vague conscience du temps qui passait depuis qu'il était retenu au château, et cela avait empiré depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue – il avait progressivement fait semblant de s'accoutumer aux traitements que lui réservait Arbitro, tout en développant au maximum ses autres sens, en particulier l'ouïe, le toucher, et l'odorat.

_Le sexe d'Arbitro en bouche, Kau s'affairait à amener son maître au bord de la jouissance. Il avait acquis une grande expérience pour cette tâche depuis qu'il était aux côtés d'Arbitro. Lécher, sucer, faire des va-et-viens, accentuer ses mouvements ou ne faire que de simples effleurements, se servir aussi bien de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses mains, se retirer de temps à autres… Il savait parfaitement ce qui plaisait à son propriétaire à tel ou tel moment. Ce qu'il faisait l'écœurait toujours. Mais il ne le faisait plus à contre-cœur._

Au fur et à mesure, une sorte de routine s'était installée pour Kau. Il restait dégoûté par son attitude soumise et docile ainsi que par les actes honteux qu'il devait exécuter jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour. Mais à force de feindre d'accepter ce qu'on lui infligeait, son esprit finissait par y croire un peu lui aussi. Ses rapports avec Arbitro, devenus quotidiens, ne lui faisaient plus mal, et en se laissant faire afin de jouer la comédie, il arrivait à en tirer du plaisir. Un plaisir seulement physique, certes, mais tout de même du plaisir. Et depuis tout ce temps passé ici dans ce château, habitué à son rôle, ayant remplacé ses sens perdus par des sens plus développés, et n'ayant plus aucune dignité à protéger, sa motivation à s'enfuir s'était émoussée avec le temps. Il avait eu le temps d'étudier le château et son personnel : il ne pourrait jamais passer au travers de tous ces gardes et des Punishers. Contraint de rester ici pour le restant de ses jours, il s'était forcé à ne plus détester Arbitro, et s'habituait tant bien que mal à son rôle de chien.

Son maître ayant développé quelques attitudes affectueuses à son égard, comme on chérirait un animal de compagnie, il se surprenait parfois à réclamer des caresses, bien que celui-ci alternât ce genre d'attitudes avec une fierté morbide à propos de la manière dont il l'avait transformé. Au départ, il le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enlevé : sa liberté, sa dignité, le langage, et la vue. Cependant, tout cela était si loin, cela faisait des années qu'il les avait perdus, et il se souvenait à peine de l'importance que cela avait. Un peu comme s'il avait fait un deuil, il avait appris à vivre sans. Conditionné à être un chien, il commençait à penser comme tel : sa seule préoccupation était son maître, à qui il s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus. Sa raison savait toujours que ce qu'il devait faire chaque jour était abject, il se souvenait qu'il avait détesté faire cela à un moment donné, bien qu'il ne s'en rappela pas les raisons exactes, ainsi peut-être n'avait-il pas encore entièrement sombré dans la folie… C'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

_Arbitro observait Kau en souriant. Il ne se laissait pas décontenancer par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, si ce n'est qu'il poussait un soupir de temps à autres pour réguler sa respiration rapide. Sa main toujours présente sur la tête de Kau, il raffermit légèrement sa prise afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas changer son rythme. Il était de plus en plus rare qu'il ait à le corriger en ce qui concernait ses désirs en de moments précis. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait vraiment satisfait de l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée._

_« C'est bien, continue comme ça, Kau. », encouragea-t-il. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir s'il continuait ainsi._

A présent, la seule crainte qu'éprouvait Kau était qu'Arbitro se lasse de lui et décide soit de l'abandonner au milieu de nulle part, où il serait sans doute récupéré par d'autres personnes malveillantes, soit de s'en débarrasser en le tuant, soit d'à nouveau s'acharner sur son corps afin d'apporter du nouveau à sa vie avec son animal de compagnie. Il ne craignait pas d'être remplacé par l'un de ses « compagnons », tous arrivés après lui, bien qu'il regrettait de ne pas être le seul, l'unique, aux yeux de son maître. Il ne considérait pas ces loques humaines vidées de leur âme comme de potentiels remplaçants. Il savait que parmi eux, il était le favori d'Arbitro, quoiqu'il advienne. Ceux-là avaient cessé de se débattre, mais leur esprit avait cédé, et ils n'étaient devenus que des marionnettes dans une enveloppe humaine, sans aucune animosité, incapables d'accomplir quoique ce soit par eux-mêmes. Ils étaient plus proches de l'objet que de l'animal.

Cependant, une chose inquiétait Kau ces derniers temps. Un nouveau participant à Igra, du nom d'Akira, semblait intéresser son maître. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il semblait sûr de lui dans sa voix, et, cela s'entendait, il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser faire si Arbitro tentait quoique ce soit. Il lui semblait également avoir entendu son maître mentionner un regard insolent qui lui plaisait dans les yeux de cet homme. En entendant certaines descriptions de ce garçon, il devait avoir à peu près son âge, et tout comme lui, avait des cheveux incolores. Ainsi, il semblait avoir de nombreux points communs avec celui qu'il était avant… En outre, bien que Kau n'aie pas tous les détails, Arbitro s'intéressait à son sang, qui, semblait-il, avait la capacité d'annihiler les effets de la line. Kau n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à éliminer celui qui pouvait s'avérer être une menace : cela poserait problème à son maître, et de toute manière, il était hors de question de sortir du château sans l'autorisation voire sans la compagnie de ce dernier. Qu'Arbitro veuille mettre la main sur Akira pour son sang rare et précieux, il pouvait comprendre. Mais il refusait qu'au passage il se permette de le remplacer par le premier venu. Arbitro aimait beaucoup son chien, docile tel qu'il l'avait façonné. Il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer avec, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il regrette d'avoir perdu ce regard haineux, qui le mettait au défi de lui arracher son honneur, et ces cris teintés de colère et de terreur qui retentissaient à chaque fois qu'il laissait libre cours à ses désirs. C'est pourquoi Kau se devait de trouver quelque chose pour provoquer son maître, le sortir de la routine quotidienne qu'ils vivaient ensemble, même s'il devait payer sa désobéissance.

_« Kau ! »_

_Le cri offusqué d'Arbitro retentit dans la pièce. Kau redressa la tête, sourit et avala le liquide qui venait de remplir sa gorge, et lécha ce qu'il en restait au coin de ses lèvres. Il savait bien que son côté insolent manquait à Arbitro : ce qu'il avait fait avait eu l'effet escompté. Le chien avait intentionnellement fait sentir ses dents dans la chair du sexe de son maître. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, et avait juste exercé une légère pression, mais il avait surtout pris Arbitro au dépourvu. Qui s'était naturellement inquiété : un animal qui referme ses mâchoires est toujours surprenant, même si le but n'était pas de blesser mais d'intimider pour revendiquer quelque chose. Cela était dans tous les cas un acte de rébellion. Cependant, Arbitro s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas fini de découvrir son animal de compagnie favori, et il en était satisfait, d'autant plus que cela lui donnait un prétexte pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses sur ce dernier._

_« … Ce n'est pas bien, Kau. Sais-tu que tu aurais pu me blesser… ? Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je vais être obligé de te punir... »_

_Kau le « regarda », c'est-à-dire leva la tête vers lui. Arbitro ne lui ferait rien de bien grave, il le savait d'instinct. Cependant, il allait avoir l'attention de son maître pour un long moment. Il semblait que pour lui aussi, la routine commençait à être ennuyeuse…_

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Personnellement, je tiens à faire mes petites remarques/auto-critiques/justifications (ou excuses foireuses si vous préférez x)) quand même :)

Je n'ai pas posté depuis les vacances d'été 2013, et pas écrit depuis l'an dernier (genre j'ai écrit un peu à la main en cours, mais pas depuis le début de cette année scolaire, j'ai commencé des fics/chapitres sur le PC, mais pas de beaucoup, etc.). Je pensais que ça irait, mais visiblement non. A la base j'avais l'intention d'écrire un truc vachement glauque avec une narration qui ferait presque une impression de POV (mais c'était hors de question que je fasse carrément un POV d'un personnage qui ne parle pas et dont on n'a jamais entendu une seule pensée, ça aurait pu tourner au OOC ou facilement casser la vision qu'on a du personnage, et faire parler Kau à la première personne l'aurait rendu trop humain), mais du coup par moments (notamment il y a trois jours en commençant la fic et hier en m'y remettant, alors qu'avant-hier je trouvais que ça allait) j'avais l'impression qu'avant, j'aurais été capable d'écrire un truc bien plus glauque que ça. :/ Enfin, j'espère que c'est quand même suffisamment angst et que le warning dans le résumé est justifié.

Après, concernant le passé de Kau, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arbitro, Igra et tout : bon, je me suis déjà excusée au début, je sais pas si certains points sont précisés/explicités dans le jeu, mais je me demandais si ça aurait été bien ou non de plus détailler ce que Kau a subi. J'ai pensé que c'était pas forcément utile pour ce que je voulais faire, mais ça m'aurait bien intéressée de tout décrire en plusieurs autres chapitres, si j'avais eu le temps, si j'étais sûre de rester à fond sur Togainu no Chi un bon moment, et si avec moi les longues descriptions de scènes risquaient pas d'avoir beaucoup de remplissage inutile et de redondances concernant les sensations.

Concernant ce que je voulais faire à la base, niveau scénario : le plan de base, c'était ça : « Bon sang, j'ai tendance à ne même plus considérer Kau comme un humain (bon, je le considère pas comme un chien non plus, mais quand même), mais c'est vrai que c'en est un à la base et qu'en théorie il peut penser comme tel et se rendre compte de sa situation ! Mais du coup, pourquoi il fait ça, visiblement de son plein gré et limite avec bonne volonté ? Masochisme, syndrome de Stockholm… Limite je pourrais faire une fin ou il provoque un peu Arbitro pour se faire punir... » Puis au final j'ai eu envie de plus développer le personnage et son passé. J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à gérer la partie syndrome de Stockholm, et après avoir fini hier sur les coups de 2h du mat' j'ai eu un doute sur le fait que tout s'enchaîne bien avec la fin carrément maso, mais bon, après avoir relu, je trouve que ça passe, après, ce n'est que mon avis… (Toute façon rien que le fait qu'à la base Kau se complaise dans sa situation, ça passe pas!)

Aussi, je m'excuse pour deux choses : je n'ai pas parlé du sens de l'odorat, pourtant très développé chez Kau, et pour la répétition des noms des persos. Pour l'odorat, c'est parce que c'est le sens le moins développé, on ne s'en sert pas pour survivre ou pour reconnaître les gens, contrairement aux animaux, et du coup, c'est assez dur à exploiter en écriture, d'autant plus que Kau n'en a pas besoin ici puisqu'il n'y a qu'Arbitro, une personne qu'il connaît.

Pour la répétition des noms, c'est que j'aimais pas trop les alternatives que j'avais. Appeler Arbitro « le blond » le met sur un pied d'égalité avec Kau, le rend plus normal, « le chef de Vischio » est peu utilisé parce que c'est trop long et la drogue ainsi que la position d'Arbitro ne sont pas importantes dans cette fic, « propriétaire », ça fait trop légitime, j'aime moins que « maître »… Et pour Kau, « objet », « jouet » et « machine » sont quand même mieux remplacés par « animal » ou « chien », « prisonnier » et « serviteur » sont trop restrictifs quant à son rôle, et « esclave » ne fonctionne pas quand il se rebelle ni quand il accepte sa position. Donc, désolée d'être beaucoup restée sur les prénoms ! Mais à la relecture, ça passe, j'ai pas l'impression que ça gêne quand on lit.

Bref, après cet auto-cassage... Hem, ce commentaire de fin très long : je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous remercie encore plus si vous postez une review ! :D


End file.
